<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Stories Come To An End by daddybarnes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486099">All Stories Come To An End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1'>daddybarnes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's A Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Marie Collins was something of an anomaly in her neighbourhood. Most girls kept to themselves, ignoring the judgemental comments from pesky snot nosed boys, and let their fathers settle disagreements like any man would. All gentlemen's fights should end in handshakes, right? </p><p>Oh no, not Elizabeth. </p><p>Little Lizzie with the big classes and big curly hair also had one hell of a big mouth on her. If she had a problem, she wasn't shy about letting you know.</p><p>And that is how Elizabeth met Steve and Bucky. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's A Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Stories Come To An End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early May, 1929</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth Marie Collins was something of an anomaly in her neighbourhood. Most young girls kept to themselves, ignoring the judgemental comments from pesky snot nosed boys, and let their fathers settle disagreements like any man would. All gentlemen's fights should end in handshakes, right? </p><p>Oh no, not Elizabeth. </p><p>Little Lizzie with the big classes and big curly hair also had one hell of a big mouth on her. If she had a problem, she wasn't shy about letting you know.</p><p>And that is how Elizabeth met Steve and Bucky. </p><p>At the tender age of twelve, she was walking home from a friends house when she heard a group of kids around her age jeering. Looking over at them, she saw that they had pinned down a frail looking boy and were knocking him around. Elizabeth recognised him, he must live nearby as she was sure she had seen him out and about before.</p><p>The girl saw red. That kid, that poor little boy that looked like he could be knocked over by a stiff wind, was down on the ground being beaten. And she wouldn't stand for it. </p><p>"Hey!" She shouted, dropping her backpack and running over to them. </p><p>The leader of the group turned to face her, to ridicule her for getting involved, but he didn't expect the small fist that flew at his face. He fell back, stumbling over the kid on the ground, and landed on his own backside. </p><p>"What are you playing at?" One of the other boys shouted at her, pushing her shoulders. </p><p>She slipped over the edge of the sidewalk, crying out as she grazed her knees and the palms of her hands. </p><p>"Hey!" Another voice shouted, coming from the other end of the street. </p><p>"Shit, there's Barnes. Go!"</p><p>The group of boys had rounded the corner by the time Elizabeth looked up, and she was glad. Because even with small stones cutting angry red marks into her hands, she would have given them a fight to remember for pushing her over.</p><p>"Are you alright, doll?" Their saviour asked, going to pick her up. </p><p>Elizabeth smacked his hands away.</p><p>"Never mind me." She grit out, crawling over to the smaller boy. "Are you alright?" </p><p>The small boy looked up at her and wondered if he had really been beaten to death this time. The girl was far too beautiful to be real, hovering over him with concern on her face.</p><p>"He's fine." 'Barnes' scoffed. "Who you picking a fight with this time, Stevie?" </p><p>"Shoulda heard em, Buck.” ‘Stevie’ groaned, moving so he was sitting up. “Making terrible comments about coloured folk, I couldn't stop myself." </p><p>"Business as usual, then.” Barnes laughed. “Get your ass up off the ground, what would your ma say?"</p><p>Barnes extended a hand to Stevie, pulling him up and wiping him down. Elizabeth stood and watched the two interact, confused.</p><p>"Who are you two?" She asked, wiping down her own dress with a frown. She had ripped her stockings, her mother was going to be furious.</p><p>"Steve Rogers." The skinny boy told her, holding out his own scraped hand. "Thanks for your help, you didn't have to do that."</p><p>Elizabeth tenderly shook his hand, looking over to the taller boy next. </p><p>"James Barnes, though I prefer Bucky." James took her hand, turning it so he could gently kiss the back of it. "And who might you be, beautiful?"</p><p>"Elizabeth Collins." She smiled at the pair. "But don't you dare call me that." </p><p>Steve looked the girl over, mapping out the curve of her jaw. She was the perfect subject, he wondered if she would mind letting him draw her.</p><p>"What should we call you?" He asks.</p><p>"Any variation of the name, except for the actual name." Elizabeth shrugs. "Just a little quirk of mine."</p><p>"You sure are something, doll." Bucky grins at her.</p><p>"Does Ellie work for you?" Steve asks, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>Elizabeth purses her lips, pretending to think for a moment. She waits long enough for Steve to frown, beginning to wonder if he had said something wrong, before she grins.</p><p>"I could live with Ellie." She tells him.</p><p>"Ellie it is." Steve smiles back. </p><p>Steve and Bucky felt it was their duty to walk the young lady home. The sun was beginning to go down, and both their mama's would shame them if they left a girl alone in the dark.</p><p>As it turned out, Ellie lived in the same area as Bucky - quite literally his next door neighbour. </p><p>"Dunno how I never noticed a girl as pretty as you before." Bucky mused, himself and Steve leading her directly to her front door. </p><p>"Too busy picking up after Steve, I guess." Was Ellie's response. </p><p>Steve groaned. "Aw, now there's two of you. That's not fair."</p><p>Ellie smiled at the two, promising to see them both soon as she walked into her house. The boys waited until the door was fully closed before turning away, lingering long enough to hear a shout from inside. </p><p>
  <em>"Elizabeth Marie Collins, what in heavens name have you done to those stockings?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll never guess what happened to me today, ma!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>